love to hate you
by shadd-the-demon
Summary: geez, im stuck with him again, cant the producer just put us in seperate classroom's another okikagu fanfic that i havent uploaded for awhile,


**( kagura's POV)**

*Sight*

it was a new school year at the gintama acadaemy, cherry blossom appeared everywhere and i have 2 more years to deal with before the producers finished ginatama,and i have another year of hell with HIM..,

the bell rang and all of the students went inside the room, my body is betraying me i havent eaten anything for the past minutes i cant make it

*thud* i give up, i'll rot on this hallway as class goes by,

"oi kagura what do you think your doing?"

i look up and it was our old useless adult teacher gintoki

"i gave up on life im gonna rot on this hallway"

*kick*

"get up lazy ass, your just having a lame excuse on skipping on the first day of class"

"gin~ im hungry~~~~~"

"kagura we just ate rice a few minutes ago now your hungry again!?"

"but giin~~~~"

"here!"

gin gave me a piece of candy

"try eating one candy i think you'll survive the whole class until recess"

"thanks giiiiiiin~"

i said as i quickly shoved the candy in my mouth, it tasted sour like lemon i was hoping for something sweet oh well food is food right?,

i got up and quickly put my backpack on ,on my left hand was my umbrella,

continuing my way to the room i passed by a statue of the neo jet armstrong standing firm on the ground, wow it really looks like the real one,

i continued my way to the stairs until i finally reached class

"i see were still classmates " said an evil being next to me

"sougo!" i glared at him evily

"will i suceed killing you this time"

"ha you wish!"

"want to give it a try!?"

"your on!"  
as i was about to finish the bastard a weird penguin looking duck thingy blocked our way, it was elizabeth making an epic face on us

*holds up sign*

{now not the time to fight, lets go to class and sip some tea}

heading toward us was katsura eating a popsicle

"oh elizabeth there you are!" said katsura

*flips sign*

{katsura lets go sip some tea}

"later elizabeth"

katsura turned his attention toward us

"oh i see,the 2 of you are at it again am i right?,"

"hmph" replied the both of us facing the opposite way

we decited to settle this later, teacher gin arrange our sit

"oh my it's seem i dont agree with your sitting arrangement sougou and yato"  
said teacher gin " with you two sitted together the classsroom will be in chaos"

teacher gin put me in the front while okita was at the back

" i see you'll be my seatmate" said otae

"i guess so"

"kagura are you hungry?"

"oh me n-no i just ate"

"oh im sure your still hungry kagura here i made you an egg"

*shows bento*

the atmospere change ito darkness, the food was blowing bubbles and smell bad and i think i saw one of the food move

"no im full" i said

"oh what a shame"

"i'll eat it!" out of nowhere a gorilla appeared,

"oh gorilla sure go ahead eat it!"

*shove the bento to his face*

after awhile kondo was sent to the nurses office,

it was shocking to see one of gin's stalker at the nurses office

" what actually happened here?" said sato

"oh.. the deliciousness of my cooking brought him like that" replied otae

"i see"

teacher gin approached us

" first day of class and your already sick gorilla , geez.."

"oh dont worry gin that is what we call animal insitct" i said

"your probably right , gorilla's need to use theire instict do they?"

"uh huh!"

"giiin~~ what are you doing here" said sato holding apiece of rope

"im just looking at my stu-"

"are you stress gin dont worry ill tie you here see" *Shows rope*

*ring*ring*ring*

the bell started ringing, me and otae just went ahead since , gin's so busy\

" OI YOU GUYS DONT LEAVE ME!" said teacher gin

after a few while class started and teacher gin was giving an orientation, im surprised he manage to survive the school nurse, oh well,

"you already know me so i dont need to intruduce myself" said teacher gin,

as teacher gin continued talking about jump magazine's i felt a something hit my head

*Spit*

its that damn okita

"teacher ,okita is throwing spit balls on me!"

"i did not!"  
"

you two quiet im reading jump!"

we both stare evily at each other, man i hate him.., still he's the reason that makes school interesting,hmph.. he may be cute and nice but he's really annoying, i wish he would just die

*ding*Ding*ding*

recess time finally i rushed to the canteen and ate my sokonbu with rice,

i didnt hesitated and get first in line, next to the fountain was our table while on the other was the shinshingumi's table, and last were the not so important

persons,i ate seconds and so on until

*throws okomoniyaki on kagura's head*

"oh sorry bout that i accidentantly slip my hand"

i turned around and look who was that, it was none other than that sadist giving me a headache, a vain popped in my head as i saw him

"SADDDDIIIIIISSTTT ILL KILL YOU!"

"heh!"

we both collided in mid air with kicks and punches making walls almost crash to one another,

*Ding ding ding*

saved by the bell bruisse and scars were left on my arms, the same goes for him

"not bad yato"said okita breathing rapidly

"you two sadist"

recess was alittle short thnks to him, i was forced to go back with only 3 rice i couldnt survive the whole day with that ,, NEVER!..

*ding*Ding*ding*

class finally started and since its the first day orientation, there's not much to talk about

"okey class today were having an election of class officers" said otae

"eh officer?,why bother?" said hinjikata

"for someone to run over the schoool of course, first of all is president i nominate myself any objctions?"

shimpachi raised his hand "i-i obj-"

"good im the presiident next is vice president"

"i would like to nominate elzabeth" yelled katsura

"any objections?"

a weird penguin duck thingy cant be the vice presidet i stood up and tried to speak "i obj-"

"no? good!, for the other is, gin is the secretary ,shimpachi is the trasurer and sgt atrms is okita and kagura"

"EH HOW COULD YOU DECIDE ON YOUR OWN!?" yelled gin

"oh come on it not that bad"said otae

"hey what about me?" said madao

"oh you? your the janitor"

"hey this cant be fair"

elizabeth holded up a sign

{ DEAL WITH IT}  
"now lets talk about the assmbly!"said otae "gin think of our theme!"

"uhmm.. anime?"

"close enough!, next week we'll be having our anime assembly"

" oi how does anime connect the school!?" yelled hinjikata

"your in one dumbass!"

a few debates later we were all forced to set up the school assembly next week,otae put up boards and anime stuff on the desk,

"hey kagura could you get more nails on the staff room" said otae

"Sure thing"

i headed down and look for some nails at the boxes, i thought i was all alone until

"oi china girl what are you doing here?"

*bump head toward the table*

"sadist what are you doing here?"

"hinjikata ask me to get some cartolina's here, he's pretty busy about the costumes on the assembly

"you mean cosplay?"

"yep"

we were alone at the staff office and everyone was busy working on the asssembly, why does my heart beating fast, is this what people call

claustrophobic?,that's it! im claustrophobic, then why am i sweating?,  
i

m having a mixed feeling about killing him and happiness oh gawd im sick i better let gin took me to the hopital

"hey yato"

"what?"

*spit on her face*

" YOU ANNOYING BASTARD HOW DARE YOU SPIT ON MY FACE!?"

"hehehe"

"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS PICKING ON ME YOU IMBECILE!?"

"oh ? you wanna know why?"

he pushed me at the wall blocking every exit that i could think off

"because i like seeing that cute face of yours"

"sh-shut up! i know you have a deeper explenation than that!"

"oh you dont belive me?, want me to prove it to you? i could do things in here since were all alone"

"waah sadist dont come any closer?"

"why? is that how much you hate me?"

"y-es i HATE you! i fucking hate you!"

*blush*

"liar,"

"augh! your so annoying"

"if i say i love you will you still hate me?"

"s-say wha-"

*kiss*

it was my first kiss, i cant belive it, im having mixed feelings about him, he's cute but annoying, he only annoys me and complained about my existance so why am i blushing?,

why is my heart beating fast? gaah somebody give me the answer for fuck's sake!

" i love you, do you still hate me china girl?"

"i-i dont know im still confused maybe im claustrophobic! yeah that's right!"

"your still a bad liar china girl"

*puts hand on her face*

"your face is warm and red,are you having a fever cause of my kiss?"

"n-no its just- i- IM HAVING MIXED FEELINGS TOWARD YOU, YOUR A IGORANT ANNOYING,PSYCHO,JERK WHO HATES ME, NOW YOUR SAYING YOU LOVE ME? I D-DONT KNOW ANYMORE AH! TRUTHFULLY YOUR CUTE AND NICE BUT OBNOXUIS I DONT KNOW ,IM NOT SURE OF MY FEELINGS TOWARD YOU AHHH!"

he went on closer and hug me

"it alright that's what i though of you too"

"sadist"

"you may be an annoying little bitch but as the years go by i started liking you,so what do you say"

" s-shut up!"

i push him away,and got the nails for otae,my face turning red and my heart is beating fast,

i laid the nails down and sit at the stairs,

"kagura are you alright?" asked otae

"i-im fine, im just hungry!"

" kagura,a person can tell if he or she is inlove,"

"e-eh!? why are you telling me that advice"

"i was just reading the sign over there" otae

pointed at the poster with the saying at the wall

in love? could it be? NO it cant be WAAAH~!

" say otae what do you do when someone tells you they love you?"

"oh.." a moments of silence went into the air " i'd punch them in the face"

i think otae got the wrong idea,and started referring to gorilla,

"well.. if you think he is the one , then why not tell him how you really feel"

shit, could i really be inlove with him? damn it!

i headed toward the newly constructed building to clear my mind,

" damn you sadist! why are you confusing my head!?" i yelled

"so it's my fault your confused?"

out of nowhere there he was standing behind me,

"so what do you say, you havent answered me"

"i-i.."

my body was shaking and my heart was beatings so fast, i couldn't move and im having a hard time breathing "i l-lo-lov"

"hmm?"

" I LOVE YOU!" i said aloud

i quickly turned around and hugged my umbrella,

"i love you too china girl" he said hugging me from the back

**A/N my 2nd okikagu fanfic, sorry for the bad english, wrong grammar and so on,**  
**i made this awhile back and just forgot to upload it,i cant get enough of this couple,**


End file.
